


Freeze

by Inkandquills, writersstudy



Series: Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Enemies, F/F, Fire, Frostbite, Gen, Goddesses, Hui's there for a second, Ice, Imprisonment, In the first one, Moon, Violence, in the second one, no this has nothing to do with game of thrones, sun - Freeform, this is the first time michelle is ever writing the more angsty one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/pseuds/Inkandquills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Inktober 2019, Day Four!Prompt: FreezeGroup: CLCPairing: Seungyeon/SornA: The sun and the moon live together in harmony, but they haven't met once.M: A song of ice and fire[[PLEASE NOTE THAT WE, THE AUTHORS, HAVE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION FOR THIS WORK TO BE RE-POSTED ANYWHERE EXCEPT DIRECTLY ON AO3. IF YOU SEE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE, PLEASE REPORT IT FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT AND NOTIFY US AT LIVING.LENIENTLY@GMAIL.COM. THANK YOU.]]





	1. Ashlee

High in the sky, above the clouds and beyond the heavens, there lies a room. The room is filled with magic, for this is no ordinary room. It is the home of the sun and the moon, the domicile from which they cast their light and their love upon the universe. The sun rises in the mornings and attends to her duties while the moon sleeps, and the moon rises in the evenings to bid the sun good night and keep her safe while she slumbers.

The days are cold now when the sun rises and she prefers to stay in her blankets. She stays warm in bed as long as she can manage, then swaddles up to keep herself warm as she goes about her duties.

First, she must tend to her animals. The creatures of the world all thrive under the care and warm touch of the sun. She brings them food and plays with them until it’s time to move on. After that, she tends to her plants. Every crop needs the love of the sun to grow and be useful. She waters them and feeds them before moving on. 

Her third task is to care for herself. She bathes and cooks herself a lavish meal, allowing her human charges to do the same for themselves. Finally, she heals. She takes all the sick and the wounded and helps them to live happily once more. When her day finally comes to a close, she slips carefully into bed and dreams of a happy world.

The moon only wakes after the sun is asleep. The chill doesn’t bother her as she approaches the window. She gazes out, watching over the world and the sleeping sun behind her. Over the hours, she moves from window to window, a silent protector. When the night ends, she slips back into bed with a sigh.

They are lonely.

When the sun wakes, she sits on the edge of her bed, putting off her duties to watch the sleeping moon on the other end of the room. They have lived together like this for ages, but have never once spoken. She has distant memories of the giggles of a child running among the stars, but Sorn doesn’t run anymore. She stays watching coldly at the windows, protecting Seungyeon from any harm. 

Eventually, the sun rises to begin her day. She goes about her tasks, but they’re listless. She’s listless. Despite her own warmth, she doesn’t manage to feel anything but cold. When she finally slides back into bed at nightfall, her eyes stay open, watching as Sorn rises and prepares for the night. Sleep doesn’t come easily to the sun that night.

The moon stands in the window, staring out at the stars. She remembers how she used to run and play amongst the stars as a child, when she was so certain that nothing could ever reach Seungyeon to hurt her. But it had happened, Seungyeon had been grievously injured one night, and Sorn hadn’t left their home since. The scars were no longer visible on the sun’s skin, but Sorn could see them in her heart. 

She whirled around in a panic when she heard restless movement from behind her, but there was no one there but the sun. Seungyeon was tossing and turning in her bed, clearly not sleeping well. Sorn approached her with careful, quiet steps and knelt next to the bed, reaching out to gently cup the sun’s face. She wished she could fix whatever Seungyeon was fighting, but she could only protect her from physical threats. 

Sorn pulled her hand away and was surprised when Seungyeon’s hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist. The sun’s eyes fluttered open and she stared at the moon. The moon stared back in silence, shocked. 

“I’m sorry for waking you,” Sorn said quietly. Seungyeon just blinked at her with wide eyes.

“I was barely sleeping anyway,” the sun said softly, sitting up under her blankets. She shivered as the cool night air hit her shoulders, making Sorn frown. She hurriedly grabbed her own blankets to wrap around Seungyeon’s shoulders, making her smile softly.

“Go back to sleep, my lady,” Sorn said, stepping back, “I’ll be here.” Seungyeon didn’t protest, instead laying back down and settling into her pillow. She seemed to sleep more comfortably with Sorn’s blanket around her, making the moon smile as she retook her position at the window.

The sun was up early the next morning. She stepped up to the moon in the window, wrapping the blanket back around her shoulders. 

“Your turn,” she said, teasing lilt to her voice. Sorn pulled the blanket tighter and looked over her shoulder. She leaned back against the sun.

“I wish you could see the stars with me,” Sorn said so softly, “they’re stunning at night.” Seungyeon hummed in her ear, wrapping warm arms around the moon’s waist. 

“The moon’s more beautiful,” she replied, “and I get to watch her all day.” Her lips pressed briefly to Sorn’s shoulder before she stepped back, letting the moon leave to bed. The sun felt the warmest she had in weeks as she went about her duties, waiting for the few precious moments she’d have to talk with Sorn before they switched places once again.

They danced around each other like this for days and weeks and months. There were few moments that they had to spend with each other before time pulled them apart. As the months progressed, they pushed the beds together and spent those few sleepy moments together under the warmth of the blankets. 

“I wish I had more time with you,” Seungyeon lamented as she left the bed one morning, “it’s been years and I barely know you.”

“I know,” Sorn said sadly as she settled down in the warmth that Seungyeon had left, “it’s our curse, I suppose.” Seungyeon sighed and dipped down to kiss Sorn’s forehead before going off to her duties.

One morning in winter, when Seungyeon was taking advantage of a few extra moments of warmth, the sky around them suddenly darkened once again. Sorn shot upright, reaching for her sword, but then the heavens parted around them, revealing a man they’d only seen once before, when they first were given these jobs: Hwitaek, the Lord of Time.

“Seungyeon, Sorn,” he greeted, “I’ve come to relieve you of your duties.” The two women looked at each other and Seungyeon gingerly sat back down on the bed.

“Have we done something wrong?” she asked cautiously. Hwitaek shook his head with a fond smile.

“There reaches a point where the moon and sun become too intertwined,” he explained, “this is an inevitability, but it isn’t healthy for the earth. It’s why we try to keep the moon and the sun separated as long as possible, so we have to do this less. You’ll ascend and a new sun and moon will take your place. So is life. Come, let me lead you.” Sorn’s hand found Seungyeon’s and squeezed tightly as they had no choice but to follow the Lord of Time away from their home. He led them through the heavens for what felt like ages until they finally broke through the clouds to a bustling kingdom. Their memories had nearly forgotten this place, their first home. Hwitaek led them through the bustling streets until they reached the city center, where the council house stood. The entire council was gathered out front, seemingly waiting for them. Hwitaek joined their ranks.

“Lady Seungyeon, spirit of the sun, and Lady Sorn, spirit of the moon,” he began, “we thank you greatly for your service. But it is time now to pass the torch along. By the time night falls, the council will have selected the spirits to take your place. For now, we request that you relinquish your powers to us. Lady Sorn, your sword,” she passed the glittering weapon over with a small bow, “and Lady Seungyeon, your crown.” Seungyeon carefully removed the halo of light surrounding her head with shaky hands and returned it to Hwitaek. He smiled gratefully to them both as the items were passed along into the hands of the council.

“The council has seen to it that you will be rewarded and kept comfortable so long as your spirits remain. If you’ll follow me again, I’ll lead you to the home of the skykeepers.” Sorn took Seungyeon’s hand again, pulling her close as the Lord of Time led them out of the city to a row of small cottages. He left them to their own devices with a final word of thanks and Sorn eagerly pulled Seungyeon inside.

“All those wishes, all that time we wanted, it’s ours now,” she said, the brightest smile gracing her elfen face. Seungyeon couldn’t help but share her joy. She grinned as she watched her moon explore the cottage, shrieking happily as she discovered the kitchen and the back garden. She finally caught Sorn on one of her many passes through the house and pulled her close. Staring into the moon’s eyes, she cupped her cheek, as Sorn had done to her all those nights ago, and kissed her deeply.

“We’re finally home.”


	2. Michelle

“My lady, we finally found the cause of the melt that has been occurring these past several months,” Elkie announced, dropping to her knees in front of the queen.

“And?” Seungyeon asked, drumming her fingers along the edge of her throne. Now that winter was beginning to approach, she had been working hard to begin spreading cold across the lands, but someone had been working against her, melting everything she created.

“She has been apprehended and is currently being held in one of the basement dungeon cells,” Elkie replied. Seungyeon smiled to herself.

“Excellent, bring her up here. I want to see her for myself,” the queen ordered.

“As you wish.” Elkie stood up and bowed before leaving the throne room to pass on the orders. A little while later, she was leading Yujin and Yeeun, who were escorting the prisoner, into the throne room. When the doors opened again, Seungyeon looked up, eyes lighting up as they landed on the prisoner. The girl was young and dressed in simple clothes that obviously used to be a vibrant red but had now faded quite a bit. The two guards walked her to the center of the room and forced her to her knees in front of the throne.

“We drained her magic, Your Highness,” Yujin reported, “I don’t know how long it will take to replenish but she’s completely harmless now.”

Seungyeon leaned forward so she could get a closer look. It was evident how much skill the girl had and, if the chaos she had created was any indicator, how formidable of an opponent she was. 

“I never thought I would see someone with fire in their fingertips in my castle,” Seungyeon commented. The girl gritted her teeth and stayed quiet. 

“You’ve caused me quite a bit of trouble,” the queen continued, “you know winter is coming. Why have you tried to stop me?” The girl once again remained silent.

“How many more of you are there?” Seungyeon asked, “I assume not many if no one has come looking for you yet.” Of course, there was still no answer.

“My lady, we can bring her back downstairs and get some answers out of her for you,” Yujin said.

“I don’t think that will be necessary. I already know what I’m going to do with her,” the queen said. This caused the girl to snap her head up and glare at the queen.

“You can’t hurt me. You aren’t strong enough,” the girl snarled. Yeeun struck her in the back of the head causing her to look back at the floor.

“Don’t talk out of turn,” the guard snapped. 

“Stand her up. I want to get a closer look,” Seungyeon ordered. None too gently, Yujin and Yeeun pulled the girl to her feet. The queen pushed herself to stand up and slowly descended the steps from the throne. She walked over to the girl and grabbed her chin roughly. Steam rose from beneath her cold fingers when they met the girl’s burning hot skin. The queen turned her head up so she could look at the girl’s face properly. Her eyes were a faded brown to match her dress, but Seungyeon could see flecks of red mixed in. Her magic was being restored at a much faster rate than she had anticipated.

“Let go of me!” the girl cried as the queen’s touch started to grow more and more painful. 

“If you tell me your name, I might save your face the frostbite,” the queen said calmly.

“Sorn,” the girl bit out. Seungyeon decided to be merciful and released the girl’s face, chuckling quietly at the discoloration where her fingers were. Her own fingers were red, but not enough to be considered a burn. 

“You would make a very nice trophy,” the queen commented, “something to prove to the world that fire will never be stronger than ice.” The girl fought against her guards’ grip, but was too weak to break free.

“You’re not as powerful as you think,” Sorn gritted out, “we may be even now but you are no match for me. I am not your trophy and I’ll dethrone you just as easily just as easily as my ancestors dethroned yours.” Sorn’s mood mimicked her magic because her eyes flashed red as she spoke but faded back to brown with a blink. Seungyeon laughed and took a few steps back. 

“You are not as strong as you believe. And let this be a message to the rest of your kind what happens when they try to best me,” the queen said. She extended a hand and watched a trail of ice flow from her fingertips to Sorn’s feet. The ice froze her feet to the stone floor before slowly working up her legs. It spread much like ice did across a lake, except this ice didn’t travel as slowly. And much like the ice on top of a lake, this ice would not kill what was trapped below it, only hold it as long as the creator deemed fit. Once the ice reached Sorn’s middle, Seungyeon lowered her hands. 

“Release the shackles and back away from her. She won’t be able to move or hurt you,” the queen ordered. Yujin and Yeeun removed the iron shackles from Sorn’s wrist and went to stand in front of Elkie off to the side of the throne room. With Sorn’s wrists free, she immediately grabbed at the ice around her trying to melt it or break it, but it wouldn’t budge. With a frustrated yell, she aimed her hands at Seungyeon, but her magic wasn’t strong enough to produce more than a few sparks that fell pitifully to the floor. 

“Any last words?” the queen asked. 

“You’ll regret this,” Sorn said calmly. Seungyeon scoffed and raised her hands again. The ice flowed out faster now and no matter how much Sorn fought and moved, there was nothing she could do to escape. With one last anguished scream, Sorn’s face was covered in ice leaving the girl completely frozen.

“What shall we do with her now, my lady?” Yujin asked, already walking back over to what could only be described as an ice statute.

“Move her next to my throne. I think this could serve as a lesson for the next person that comes in here vying for my throne,” Seungyeon replied. Her two guards moved Sorn next to the throne before bowing and taking their leave. Seungyeon climbed the stairs and sat down gracefully, a content smirk on her face.

“Do you think more of them will come looking for her?” Elkie asked.

“No, I do not. I think they will understand that if she doesn’t return or if no victorious news is heard that she has been defeated,” Seungyeon answered, “check on all of the guards and send some of them to do inspections of the outer walls. I want to make sure all of our protective measures are intact so that no one can sneak in again.”

“As you wish,” Elkie replied. She bowed her head before also taking her leave from the throne room. Seungyeon resumed her queenly duties for the rest of the day without any further incidents. The castle was quiet and peaceful again and remained that way for several days. In that time, several repairs were made throughout the castle to fortify it. And in those few days, no other fire bearers had come to rescue Sorn. Seungyeon barely paid the statue any mind other than to glance at it when she walked into the throne room. That was, until one morning it started to crack. 

A loud bang echoed throughout the throne room, causing Elkie to jump and Seungyeon to leap to her feet. A large crack marked the front of the statue where the ice had been weakened. 

“Get Yujin and Yeeun but don’t let them in yet. I’ll hold her off and then they can come in to bring her to the dungeon when I’m finished,” Seungyeon ordered. Elkie nodded and raced off to find the queen’s main guards. Another loud crack sounded, causing Seungyeon to turn back around. The ice continued to crack and split, sending splinters to the floor. The queen made her way down the steps and stood in the middle of the room, waiting for the rest of the ice to break. After a few tense seconds of silence, the ice exploded with a loud bang and a resounding yell. Sorn emerged from her prison, hair slightly damp and chest heaving. Fire dripped from her fingertips and her eyes and dress glowed bright red. 

“I’m impressed you managed to escape so quickly,” Seungyeon commented. Sorn merely growled in response and charged towards the queen. Seungyeon easily dodged the fireballs the girl threw at her, putting them out with a simple wave of her hand. What Sorn didn’t seem to realize was that Seungyeon had fought several fire bearers before her and was not going to lose her castle to someone so hot headed. She froze over Sorn’s hands so that she couldn’t shoot anymore fire, but the ice exploded from the heat within seconds. With an angry huff, she threw her hands away from her body, sending a sheet of ice across the floor. This caught Sorn off guard and sent her sliding across the floor. Seungyeon took advantage of this to drive her foot into the floor, causing peaks and valleys to form, complete throwing Sorn off balance. As the girl struggled to get to her feet, Seungyeon froze her hands and wrists to the floor before working on her ankles. While she was doing this, the door to the throne room opened and in rushed Yeeun and Yujin with iron shackles. Sorn struggled to melt the ice fast enough but she wasn’t able to get free before the shackles were being placed on her again. Yujin pressed a hand to her cheek and slowly but surely the magic began to drain out of her again.

“Bring her down to the dungeons. Let her burn herself out if she so chooses but make sure she doesn’t escape,” Seungyeon ordered quietly. Yujin and Yeeun hauled a disoriented Sorn to her feet and lead her out of the room. Seungyeon slowly and carefully resumed her place on the throne, glancing at the shattered ice that littered the floor. 

While Sorn had proven herself to be a worthy opponent, fire would never be stronger than ice. 


End file.
